reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Superior Blues
| image = File:Rdr_mother_superior_blues.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Las Hermanas | end = Las Hermanas | prereqs = | giver = Mother Superior | location = Perdido | rewards = Holy Water | previous = Undead Nightmare mission: "American Imperialism" | next = Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Biographies and Lies" Undead Nightmare mission: "A Civilized Man" }} is a mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story As Marston approaches Las Hermanas, he finds the Mother Superior being choked by one of the Undead at the train station there. She puts up a struggle before breaking free of the zombie and then manages to shoot it in the head, saving herself. Though the killing was self defense (and the person was already dead) the Mother Superior can't help but think that she's committed a mortal sin. John suggests she chalk it up to self defense. Reluctantly she accepts this shift in perspective, but begins worrying that the rest of the Nuns in Las Hermanas might not be able to cross the line as she, and implores John to help them by clearing the convent of the Undead. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "American Imperialism" Mission Objectives To complete this mission the player must: *Speak with the Mother Superior at the Las Hermanas train station. *Rescue the nuns by clearing the Undead out of Las Hermanas. *Return to and speak with the Mother Superior again. *Hogtie a Fresh Undead and bring it to Mother Superior. *Cleanse Sepulcro. *Return to Las Hermanas and speak with the Mother Superior a final time. Mission Details After you do these things, you will see a cutscene in which a woman appears that John Marston finds familiar. The nun explains that she says that the new president of Mexico had disturbed a goddess' tomb and had caused the undead plague in doing so. The woman sounds and looks like Luisa Fortuna. Mission Unlockables *Holy Water Tips & Tricks *A trick is if you leave the graveyard and stand just outside of the wall, you can pick the zombies off before they get to you. *If you go a LITTLE north and slightly east of the graveyard, there is an abandoned wagon with a coffin in the back (don't worry, you don't have to burn this one). You can climb on top and pick off the zombies from this relative safe spot. *After cleansing Sepulcro, the Mother Superior's icon might not appear immediately, try finishing a few other activities, then it should eventually appear. Some players may find that the quest cannot be continued until all other quests are cleared. *After burning all the coffins, there is a small wagon that you can climb on. The undead won't be able to attack you, except some Retchers that appear. Trivia *Marston will refer to the hogtied zombie as "he" regardless of its actual gender. *Superior Blue is the name of a color available in metallic auto paint. *When Mother Superior says "...but it also seems he has the most half witted friends." John asks if she knows Bill Williamson, meaning that he still hates him. This also means that Mother Superior did not know about Williamson at all, even though he was being sheltered by the political power of the province (before John and Reyes killed them). *The title could refer to original campaign mission "Old Swindler Blues" Gallery rdr_mother_superior_blues00.jpg File:Rdr_mother_superior_blues02.jpg|The Mother Superior tests her theory that Holy Water might end the plague. File:Rdr_undead_vincente_de_santa.jpg|''"Mexico loves you, Mr. Marston."'' rdr_mother_superior_blues04.jpg Безымянный.jpg|John and Mother Superior File:Rdr_mother_superior_blues03.jpg Безымянный1.jpg Achievements/Trophies The following Trophies/Achievements can be acquired upon completing this mission: ---- es:El blues de la madre superiora Category:Undead Nightmare Missions